The development of this invention was at least partially funded under a contract with the DOD, which has certain rights in this invention. This invention relates to power driven hinge assemblies that translate the hinge axis outwardly relative to the fixed body while rotating the panel through 180 degrees, starting from an initial closed position in which the hinge assembly is hidden relative to the outside of the panel with the panel flush with the body.
A need exists for a hinge assembly in an aircraft that allows a door panel to travel between an initial closed position in which the door panel is flush with the body with a minimum of gap between the outer edge of door and the periphery of the opening in the body and a fully open position in which the door has opened outwardly about 180 degrees. The hinge assembly must be hidden relative to the outside when the door is closed and be relatively compact. The door must be able to withstand high wind loads in an open position, requiring a very sturdy hinge mechanism. The door must be able to remain locked in any position between closed and fully opened, and the hinge mechanism should be irreversible in the sense that the door should move only when the hinge is driven by a motor or other means.
There are a variety of known hinge assemblies for aircraft doors, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,510,714 and 4,854,010, but none is known that will satisfy the requirements recited above.